Under the Sands
by Amel Riddle
Summary: The Gundam boys live in Egypt, their sisters come to visit, what trouble could they get in?
1. The Return of the Girls

Starr squirmed in her seat to see out the window, which was placed directly on the other side of Misty. Misty glared at Starr, watching her childish features turn into an even more childish pout. Misty looked away, knowing those soft Arabic eyes could sucker even her unemotional brother into anything. Starr smiled an even more childish smile, then reached across Misty to the window.  
  
"Look, Lucky, the sun's just setting over the Sphinx, isn't it beautiful?" Starr sounded like she had never seen the Egyptian deserts before, but it was she who had dragged the girls all the way across the world to see their brothers. Misty watched Starr intently, she was so happy to be home at last. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with delight. It had been seven years since she had last been there, but it seemed, to her, like forever.  
  
The plane landed at the airport and the girls departed, searching for their older and younger brothers. Starr spotted Trowa, Lucky's brother, first, only because they were both taller then most of the crowd around them. Starr dragged the three girls, half running, half walking, through the crowd, waving her hands wildly above her head. The boys were delighted to see their sisters, not only safe, but older, more grown up. Hugs were sent all around. Everyone was happy. Starr picked up her brother, Quatre, and swung him in a circle like a ragdoll.  
  
"Quatre, she's gained on ya." Duo, the only boy who didn't have a sister, smirked, "she's a head taller then you and twice as strong." The remark brought a laugh out of everyone, even the silent Misty and Heero, the Yui kids. Quatre smiled, blushing a bright pink. Starr concluded the joking by messing-up Quatre's sandy-blonde hair.  
  
On the ride home, Duo couldn't help but staring at Starr, her looks were hypnotizing. Quatre noticed she had become a lot more talkative over the years, and attractive too. Trowa was too busy with Misty to even pay attention to the other's snide remarks. Lucky stared out the windows at the decreasing sun and at the famous pyramids of Giza, using Wufei as her guide. Panda, Wufei's sister, was writing again, like she always did.  
  
"Yo, Panda, don't tell me you're gonna kill me in one of your horror stories again." Starr said before turning to the rest of the group, "Panda has a habit of killing me in the stories she writes." Panda looked up, nodding mischievously, before resuming her work. 


	2. Screams Of Horror?

As Heero pulled the van into the garage, Quatre and Duo popped out of the back of it, followed by the girls, then Trowa (who had Misty's lipstick smeared on his face) and Wufei. Heero finished pulling in and hopped out of the driver's seat.  
  
"Are you hungry, girls?" Quatre asked politely. Starr smiled, messing-up his hair again then marched inside. She was intent on getting her old room in the house back, no matter what. She had grown up in that room, she loved it. When she got to the door, ready for the worst, she inhaled a deep breath. The door handle moved then swung open, Starr on the other side. She scanned the room wide-eyed, mouth in an 'o' shape. After getting over the shock of the room and its contents, a shrill scream ripped through the silent house. 


	3. Desert Storms

A thundering herd of footsteps sounded down the hall, stopping where Starr stood. She stood there, shocked. She let out the scream again, racing into the room filled with stuffed animals. Eight pair of eyes rolled as she giggled like a child in the pile of toys. She squealed and squeaked for ten minutes at least. Starr, the "all-powerful" had fallen at the sight. The room was just how she had left it, even the paint was the same, everything, right where she left it.  
  
In the morning, the nine split up into two groups. The first group, Quatre, Lucky, Trowa, Misty, Wufei, Panda, and Heero, were going into town, to show the girls around. The other group, Starr and Duo, were going in search of the lost tombs of the pharaohs. Starr was especially excited about this, not only for being alone with Duo, but because she loved the ancient myths and curses, along with the artifacts of the ancients. The ancient tombs weren't actually lost anymore, they had actually been found a few weeks before, but the diggers all mysteriously disappeared before they had a chance to get anything out of the tombs themselves.  
  
As Starr entered the first room, a soothing feeling overwhelmed her. The cautious fifteen year old made her way carefully around the altar in the middle of the room. Duo was just as cautious. Starr wasn't afraid of the empty tomb, she was more of "accelerated" by its splendor. She felt energy all through her, like she had been struck by lightning.  
  
As the two passed from room to room, a strange thought crept into Starr's head. You're all alone, you and Duo, in the dark, no one would ever know if just this once, you showed him how you really felt. This thought frightened Starr. After a few minutes, Duo noticed Starr's strange behavior, her breathing quickened, she was sweating, and she held her head in her hands like she had a headache.  
  
"Do you wanna rest?" Duo asked, a look of concern spreading across his face. They sat down together. Starr looked very pale, sitting there. He touched her face, ice cold. "Are you alright?" he asked. Starr looked him straight into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine," She answered, "In.a.min." She didn't finish her sentence, because right then, she passed out in Duo's arms. He carefully laid her down on a stone, and lay down with her, falling asleep after a minute or two. 


	4. Desert Curse

When Duo awoke, it was dark in the tomb. He realized that not only had their flashlights gone out, but it was night outside. He moved to sit up, touching soft, cold flesh. He was startled for a minute, then realized it was Starr, still out from earlier. The next thing he noticed was his hunger. His stomach growled noisily, echoing though the tomb. He moaned, sitting up and stretching. He looked down at Starr, her skin was now even paler then before, making her thin frame glow brightly. That can't be good. he thought to himself. Her lips seemed to stand out more, tempting him to kiss her. Alright, Sleeping Beauty, as you wish. Duo smiled and bent down to kiss her. A few seconds into the kiss, Starr's eyes fluttered open. After she realized what was going on, she kissed Duo back, putting her arms around his neck. Duo pulled her closer by her waist. The kiss was then ended, Starr smiling shyly, her ice-blue eyes gleaming like a child's up at Duo's face. A smirk spread across his face as she burst into giggles.  
  
"Come on, night stalker. Let's go home." Duo said. His voice echoed hollowly through the darkness. He got up off the stone, and helped her to her feet. As she brushed the dust off, she turned, looking at the stone. She gasped as she read the inscription on the stone, 'Whomever shall touch the night stone, shall forever be cursed to walk the night.' Starr let out a soft squeak, trying not to startle Duo. The night stone? she thought, I'll look that up when we get back. her breath calmed as she left the tomb, into the dark desert to call the boys. 


	5. Til Death Doesn't Us Part

Starr had asked Quatre to bring a book, the Papyrus of Osi, the book of the night. She frantically looked for the night stone, only to find it and scream. Her breath was heavy as she dropped the book. Everyone gathered and read the inscription, then looked at Starr and Duo. She wailed again, her misery stabbing her very soul. Lucky brought up the courage and started reading aloud.  
  
"The stone known as the night stone, is very dangerous, yet can be fulfilling to a living being. Its power exceeds that of normal curses and whomever touches that stone, turns into a creature of the night. That creature, known in Europe as the 'vampirri,' is also known as the living dead. That doomed person shall never again be allowed to see the light of day.." Lucky's voice died off from shock and horror. Starr sobbed in her brother's arms. She was deathly pale, her California tan had disappeared with the light of day. Duo sat in shock of the words he had just heard. His breath quickened, his eyes shut.  
  
"Dear God, what have we done?" he whispered, his eyes seemed to glow from his skin. Lucky thought for a moment, then turned to Heero in the drivers seat. She whispered with him for a minute, him shaking his head, agreeing or disagreeing with her. Lucky turned again, to face the rest of the group. Her green eyes glaring at Starr, her own eyes were not the blue they used to be, but silver and gold with tiny rainbows in them. She looked up carefully, staring back at Lucky.  
  
"You know what you are now, right?" Lucky asked, cautiously. Starr nodded slowly. "You two are a danger to all of us." Lucky's eyes darted from Duo to Starr, and back. The tears came back to Starr's eyes as she wailed again. For the next hour, Starr only muttered in a mix between Arabic and Ancient Egyptian.  
  
As they all sat around the dining room table with cups of coffee in their hands, the hours ticked by slowly. Tears came to Starr's eyes again, but she wouldn't let them drop. Her silver eyes turned red from the tears, giving them a bloody look.  
  
Starr was paler then Duo, growing paler by the minute. Every few minutes, she grimaced in pain from her hunger.  
  
"This is all your fault." Misty growled sleepily, "If you hadn't of dragged us here, this would never have happened." Starr slammed her fist on the table to silence her. The table cracked under her strength. Everyone stared at the table and her hand.  
  
"Damn." Heero was the only one amazed. Misty elbowed him in the stomach to make him sit back. Starr smiled at her brother, who glared at her for breaking his favorite table, before another wave of pain over came her. Lucky was thinking about her harsh words from before, noticing Starr's pain. She thought for a minute, then stood, as if on a mission. She signaled for Starr to follow.  
  
When the two were alone, Lucky told Starr her idea.  
  
"First of all, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier." Starr nodded her approval, "Second, I just want to know, do you know how much to drink?"  
  
"What are you thinking, Lucky?"  
  
"I'm thinking, do you know how to make another one?"  
  
"What?!" Starr was afraid of this question. The truth was, she did, but no one wanted this pain, anguish.  
  
"I want to know what its like. I mean, its amazing how you look, and the strength, but what do you feel, see, taste, smell, hear? I want to learn!"  
  
"You're insane." Lucky only now noticed Starr's fangs, long and sharp.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm serious, I want this. Please."  
  
"You want to feel this? You want hunger? Deafening sounds, the sound of my fist on the table hurt my ears. I will never see the light of day again because of this.this.curse. Is that what you want?!" Starr's voice had grown in volume to deafening heights.  
  
"Yes!" Lucky yelled at her.  
  
"Fine then." Starr wrapped her arm gently around Lucky's neck. "This will hurt for a second." She bent to Lucky's neck. Lucky felt a sharp prick, then, calmness swept over her. She fell loose in Starr's arms. She watched as Starr bit her own wrist and let the sweet, red elixir drip into Lucky's mouth. Lucky drank from Starr's wrist carefully. Lucky let go, falling back on the floor.  
  
"Try not to scream, I know it's painful. Your mortal body is dying, it will only last a minute. Then everything will happen." Starr wiped her mouth where she thought she felt the nectar, her tears streaming down her face, blood tears. Lucky lay on the floor, her hair curled, eyes glassed, and her fangs grew. 


	6. Together Until Morning

After ten minutes of wondering where they went, Starr and Lucky walked back into the room. Starr looked even paler then before. Lucky was almost as pale. Her hair was now curled beside her face, and a little below her shoulders. Wufei, sitting across the table from her, noted her new beauty immediately. Trowa, sitting next to her, had fallen asleep while they were gone. Quatre had gotten up to get some tea and returned carrying four cups, almost dropping them when he saw the two girls. Heero yawned and rested back in his chair. Misty leaned on one arm, trying to stay awake.  
  
The next few hours passed in silence, and soon the sky became light blue and purple hues, the sun was rising. Starr had been staring at the table the entire time, and only now did she look up, the light starting to stream though the windows. Her chair toppled backward as she stared at the light, blinding to her now. She knew the legends about the light, when it touched her skin, she would burn to a crisp. The only one who stood up was Quatre, who pushed her into the empty hall, into a closed room, followed by Duo and Lucky. Tears streamed down her face when he looked at her, red tears, blood tears.  
  
"We'll figure this out and get you back to normal, I promise." Quatre smiled sweetly at her. She hugged him tight, making him cough for air. She laughed at him and poked his nose like she had always done.  
  
"Stay here, you'll be safe from the light." He sounded so sure of himself, but Starr picked up the quiver in his voice. He was afraid of her. Her eyes followed him to the door. She collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks leaving a red trail behind. Duo held her up with his arms, letting her lean against him. He buried his face into her hair, Lucky could hear him whimpering quietly.  
  
She shivered, not from cold, but from loneliness. She felt alone in the world, she needed someone to hold her as well, someone who loved her. 


	7. Kill Once More

Quatre opened the door that night at twilight. Duo and Starr were curled together in a corner of the room, Lucky was in the opposite corner, still asleep. Starr was whimpering like a puppy.  
  
Quatre knocked on the door, trying to wake them. Duo lifted his head sleepily, and turned toward the sound.  
  
"Come on, Starr wake up, time to go." Starr squeaked as she opened her eyes and stood up groggily. She looked powerful as she stood there, a tower to Quatre, being six feet six inches, like their father. Duo was even short to her by a few inches, he was eye level with her nose. Starr nudged Lucky with her foot carefully, nodding to the open door when she moved.  
  
Panda had just sat down at the table when the door opened again. She turned to see the sound. Starr stretched as she passed through the doorway. She was extremely pale compared to the other two. Wufei waved at Lucky as she passed him, where she stopped to talk. It seemed him and Heero were the only ones who weren't afraid of them.  
  
Lucky ran to catch Starr, "can you do it again?"  
  
"Do what?" Starr sounded sleepy still and not up to the idea that Lucky thought of.  
  
"Make another one?" Lucky was more enthusiastic with each whisper. Trowa watched them talk, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I can't right now." Starr was growing more annoyed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Does this look like a healthy color, even for us? I mean, Duo and you are a lot darker then me, if I do this, I could die."  
  
"So find someone to kill." Lucky sounded logical.  
  
"Its not that easy. I have to find a person worthy."  
  
"Kill Relina, she deserves it."  
  
"Is she in the country?"  
  
"Yeah" Starr stormed away, defeated at last. Lucky watched her walk toward the door, then, with out a sound, she disappeared.  
  
Starr searched for about and hour before finding the wretch. She had to wait another thirty minutes for her to settle down in her apartment. Only then did she appear to the ex-queen. She was waiting for her in her kitchen when the wretch came through the door.  
  
"Hello Miss Relina, nice to see you once again." Relina jumped back at her voice, she hadn't expected to hear someone in her rooms when she unlocked the door. "I have a small present for you, and I don't know if you'd like it or not." Starr stood in front of the frightened girl now, just waiting.  
  
Starr wrapped her hand around the girl's throat as she started to talk. Her hand moved from her throat to her mouth, keeping her from yelling. Her fangs punctured the girl's flesh as she realized what was going on. Starr could hear the heart in her ears, quickening, then slowing, ever so slightly, until it stopped, or almost did. She let the dead girl drop to the floor.  
  
Lucky watched the door for hours, just waiting for Starr to enter. She jumped when she heard a sigh next to her ear, Starr stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Now, what did you want?" Starr's skin was a beautiful dark pale. Lucky had never seen anyone with that color skin except Starr's father who never went into the sun except to fight, his skin was always that color.  
  
"Make Wufei one, he said it was okay." Lucky's voice was high with excitement. Starr sighed.  
  
"Fine." She looked at Wufei, who was standing next to Lucky looking at Starr. She motioned for him to follow. She led him to the same room where she had turned Lucky into a vampire. Her eyes scanned the floor as he followed her. The blood was still there, devolved into the floor boards 


End file.
